Lightbringer
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 8-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading five stacks of crystals, or completing Bat Hunt 9 times, will give the necessary rank points for this mission. *After accepting the mission, enter the Great Hall of Chateau d'Oraguille, and go to the king for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, talk to Rahal in the Royal Knights' Quarters to receive a key item Crystal Dowser. *Form a full alliance of level 65+. Level 65 is still borderline aggro to the weak mobs of Temple of Uggalepih, so they will need to carry Prism Powders due to the magic sensitive mobs in this place. A level 72+ character is safe from aggro from the weak mobs. *Make sure a member of the alliance has a Prelate Key (Dropped off of Tonberry Stabber, Tonberry Chopper, and the Tonberry Slasher) *Take Teleport-Yhoat and make your way to the main entrance of the temple. *Once you zone, take the right path until you zone back into the jungle. Follow the way round, when you see a flight of stairs in front of you leading down go left and instantly left again and you will zone into another part of the temple (map 2). After zoning, follow the right wall until you pass by a wooden gate. Shortly after you pass this, the path will split. Take the left path and clear the area. *Here you will have to kill the Temple Guardian in order to continue on. *After the guardian is defeated, continue past that door that will now open and advance up either of the two stairs that are to the west and east sides of the room. Watch out for Manipulator who usually patrols the stairs. Use the Prelate Key to open the door and continue onto map 4. Head south and take the left path until you see 4 doors on the right. Door 1 is the furthest down, Door 4 is the first door you will see. **It is not necessary to farm the Prelate Key. Instead you can use any magic spell to aggro a mob through the Door. Once the engaged mob gets near the door, it will open. However, it may take a long time until a Hover Tank gets near enough to magic-aggro. *Clear the hallway of tonberries and magic jugs. Now enter Doors 1, 2, and 4 and inspect the ??? for a key item. ** Room 1 has two ??? - be sure to get the correct one which is located on the shelves to the right when entering the room. Everyone needs 3 "Piece of a Broken Key" key items before continuing. *Once everyone is ready, have someone inspect Door 3. Once this door is inspected, 2 Doll NM will spawn, Nio-Hum and Nio-A. :*Nio-A and Nio-Hum are warriors and will use Mighty Strikes. :*They will not sleep, so have a second tank keep Nio-A busy while everyone else concentrates on Nio-Hum. Mages should have Barfira up in case the dolls Meltdown. :*The NM are immune to Stun. :*You may spawn the NMs with Sneak active and pull only one with a ranged attack or job ability such as Provoke. Due to the narrow hallway and location of where they spawn, ranged attack is recommended, as you may have problems sighting the mob to use the job ability. You may pull either Nio-A or Nio-Hum and wait for to the other to despawn (don't kill too quickly). Only one NM needs to be defeated. :** If only one of the NMs is pulled, a tank and healer can duo this fight. NIN75 & RDM70 (without 2hrs or convert), WHM75 + PLD75 have both worked. :** Also won this with 75RDM/NIN,75PLD/WAR,75WHM,75MNK. killing both NM's. PLD and MNK killed Nio-A. Rdm solo'd Nio-Hum until pld and mnk killed Nio-A :** The way I won this, 2 SMN's, Tank, 2 DD's, Refresh. Have Tank, dd's and refresh on one and the 2 smn's on another. SMN's can easily duo one of them. :** Soloable by THF75/NIN37 with Soothing Healer NPC: Easy fight, only damage sustained came in the form of a TP move. 2 houred @ Mighty Strikes. :** Soloable with some difficulty by skilled RDM75/WAR37 or RDM75/BLU37, pulling one Nio to the side with one Hover tank. Defeat the hover tank before the pull to make it easier. Use tav taco and defender/cocoon at all times for max defense and bind it when you need to recast buffs. Keep Bio II/III and Poison II on at all times. When the Hover Tank respawns you will have to keep it slept. :** Soloable by SMN 75 by pulling one of the Nio's to the big room before the Prelate key door. Enough room to kite there with Carby. Long fight. :**A well geared drg/blu(used carbonara for +hp/attack) and whm/sch can duo this fight if you pull one at a time. :**A well geared drg/blu can also solo this,(using pescatora for the +def/hp) once again pulling one at a time or only killing one. *Following the fight, everyone should inspect Door 3 for a cutscene. :* If anyone in the group did not have the 3 pieces of the broken key, they can get them after the fight and re-inspect the door. The dolls will not re-spawn. *Return to San d'Oria and talk to King Destin. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Royaulais Destin himself has summoned you for a vital mission. Seek audience with His Majesty in Chateau d'Oraguille immediately.